User blog:Emperors Arise/Lore Sheet: Zaffre City
Preface Zaffre City, nicknamed "The City of Cobalt Blue" due to its constant blue hue and radiation, is a chain of islands located off the well-known New York City. It stands home to over 3 billion people and some of the most beautiful sights in the world. On the other hand, It has the highest crime rate in the USA, all defended by a single man and a police force, the ZCPD. Due to its constantly growing population, the city is upgraded immensely on a near-monthly basis thanks to its leader, Zenon Takis's, large amount of money and ownership of the city. The citizens, as a consequence of the zaffre radiation emanating from the islands, all possess resistance, beauty, youthful energy, and ease of access, all while remaining the same person and being easily distinguishable by others. Basic Information Theme Songs: Ronald Jenkees - Red Lemonade (Remix), Kanye West - Stronger, Kanye West - All of the Lights 'Archetypes: 'Mega City, Skyscraper City, Nobody is Poor, We Pimpin', Everything Blue, Urban & Beautiful History Origins The beginning of Zaffre city is unknown to most, other than the one enlightened by its radiating blue glow, Zenon Takis. Millennia ago, those who opposed the commanding gods were enacted into battle with their strongest creations - the Titan Dragons. These dragons weren't your typical fire-breathing lizards with wings. The Titan Dragons were leviathans, breathing pure destruction and nothingness, their breath a void of suffering. The monsters' wings were razor sharp, and could cut through even the sturdiest, most invulnerable metals. Their length and width could umbrella a small country, and their grasp could suffocate an anti-god, even.. The opposers were giant monstrosities, raising their hopes of defeating the beasts. These rebels wielded almighty weapons, as they themselves were gods. Despite the tales of the mythology, not all gods were as powerful as they seemed. Some of these opposers included Thor, wielding Mjolnir, Hercules, and his energy-piercing sword plus unbreakable armor, Zeus, with thundering bolts of lightning that could bring rain from the heavens above, to name a few. The sides fought on for decades, until the dragons reigned victorious, slaying the rebel gods. The fight area was demolished, a wasteland of corpses, broken weapons, flames, and craters, filled to the top with blood. The commanding bunch found no more use for the Titan Dragons, betraying and murdering them. Their souls met, and created a blue crystal at the center of the fight area. Seven islands surrounded the one containing the crystal, a crystal of great power. A crystal that represented the betrayal and corruption of those who call themselves almighty, who left the dragons to waste, and their creator in shock. It was then that this bunch was condemned into hell, never to see the open world, or the cosmos ever again. 17th Century With the invention of the telescope, citizens of New York (and few in neighboring states) began to notice a blue, glowing dot over the horizon, right on the Atlantic. With increasing sightings came increasing interest. However, few dared to travel to the sight. Those who did were never seen again, other than their wounded corpses washing up on the beaches of New York. The glow became shrouded in mystery, and soon enough, nobody dared to make their way to the sight. 21st Century On January 14th, 2001, a boy called Zenon Takis discovered the blue-clad orb with nothing but his bare eyes. His senses and attributes had been trained to their peaks, a force to be reckoned with at the mere age of thirteen. Roughly two-hundred and fifty miles off the coast of New York City, the teen took the challenge, and decided to swim all ~250 miles. Animals were nonexistent on the first Island, only the rotted flesh of humans demonstrated hopes of human life. The area was habitable, at least, with lush forests and healthy, ripe vegetation. Zenon covered all the islands, including the middle, in which he gained his god-like powers through finding the Alpha-Omega, the blue crystal left behind by the souls of the Titan Dragons. He inhabited all of them, clearing the trees and making cheap homes out of stolen logs and planks. Eventually, the word was gotten out by Takis, and construction began on the island. by September 19th, 2008, the city was created. However, the crystal was irremovable, and the radiation stayed. Everything in the city was dominantly blue, matching a monochromatic color scheme to compliment the aura of the city. Radiation The "Cobalt Radiation", aside from being the source of Zenon's powers, gives the citizens of Zaffre an immense number of low-key powers, abilities, and attributes. They all have the base set: Basic Peak Human Condition, like that of young Selina Kyle, Enhanced Beauty, Seduction Intuition, and Enhanced Intelligence. Upon entrance of the city, permanent citizens are also granted the ability to tolerate more, increasing their overall lifespan and happiness. On top of that, those with good intentions (which is determined by the brain scanners at the city border) possess Decelerated Aging and the youthful energy of a child. Due to the city's high population, a citizenship naturalization must be enacted to have full rights in the city, along with proof of American Citizenship. When naturalized into the city, the person is then told to drink a liquefied version of the radiation, allowing them to become one with the city and enhance their capabilities at a later date. This process is only for people eight years old or higher, as anyone younger may not be able to handle the taste of the drink. Anyone younger, along with animals or other various creatures, has it injected into them through a syringe, of course, after numbing their shoulder (the injection site) for a short amount of time. Naturalization Process As stated before, all incoming citizens must go through a City Naturalization Process. Because of all the crime and deities who have a bone to pick with The Greek Hunter -- whose identity is public -- new residents must first go through a body scan. It makes sure that they are what they appear to be, reading their thoughts, skeletons, and making certainty that they aren't shapeshifters. Afterwards, they go on to a secondary scan, which finds the body percentages and raw amounts of different elements, vitamins, and other various substances. This helps find their physical strengths and weaknesses, along with determining if they have any metal parts or plates in their body, silicone body parts, etc. If any harmful substances are detected, they may be brought to the side and have the corrupt materials removed. The third and final stage is an oath of sorts. First, they pledge to use their abilities for wise purposes, not their own personal gain. They pledge not to bring harm or detriment to the city. They pledge not to betray or start chaos, to attempt murder on various animals and creatures, -- who, unlike humans, are given an infinite lifespan unless slain -- or to attempt crime on the city. When the oath is broken, depending on the offense, they can be warned, imprisoned, banished, or even murdered. Rarely broken, the main source of crime is by illegal immigration into the city. After taking the oath, the newly found resident is given the power of the radiation, and is sent off to a happy life. Economy and Society Zaffre City's economy is a flourishing section of the city lifestyle. The city's incredible sights match its all-natural delicious food, saturating your taste buds much more than that of your average 5-star restaurant. Tools are more efficient and durable, too. In fact, everything to be sold is more likable overall. The average salary of a Zaffre Citizen is ~$1mil, making over-the-top pricing seem normal, and is quite worth it for those on vacation. Most items are manufactured and distributed by Zaffre Consolidated. In its factories, the finest of workers are paid in an electronic environment to put on Virtual Reality Goggles and Gloves that scan their tendencies and intentions, which then allows them to use limited Virtual Warping, only granting them to create and customize their assigned items. They are also given templates, patterns, and color schemes popular in today's society, adding a refreshing color splash to the Zaffre Streets. Government Type Although the government matches that of an Autocracy, Zenon is a benevolent ruler, and his views are incredibly popular and supported by the city itself. In fact, Zenon is such a people person, that brainwashing and brain alterations are not needed for citizens to agree with his decisions, unless, however, the citizen/intruder is a criminal, in which they will most likely disagree. However, Zenon is kept in check by not only the increased toleration, but also due to the city staff, all highly-trained in their respective fields. The most commonly used one is Zenon's personal psychiatrist, one who knows Takis inside and out and knows how to balance his emotions and increase his decision-making and concsious, therefore deeming him nigh-invulnerable to negative emotions. The city staff also contains a survey squad, a group of men and women alike who travel the city in order to survey people on decisions. If a particular decision is popular, it is much more likely that Zenon will refine the law to please the people. This forms a democracy of sorts, however one person owns all the power. An Totalitarian Democracy, if you will. Utopia or Dystopia? With a single, free ruler, the totalitarian government makes the city seem dystopian in a way. However, the democratic side of it says otherwise. Not to mention the sheer perfection of the city -- aesthetically, economically, and atmospherically. While the perks of the city may not be way beyond its time, Zaffre is still considered a utopia in comparison to the rest of Earth. Sexuality and Gender Due to the increased toleration of Zaffre citizens, those who would usually be opposed to the LGBT+ community are incredibly comfortable with it. In fact, most of the citizens try their hands at gay or lesbian sexual acts, an experiment to test their sexuality. On the other hand, homosexuals may engage in heterosexual acts. Despite the peer pressure that sometimes comes with this, most citizens are strongly homosexual or heterosexual, and refuse to take part in these various acts. A great example of this is Zenon, who has such a strong faith in his heterosexuality that he only commences in cardinal activities with various women. Due to the enhanced cosmetic technology available in Zaffre, it is incredibly simple for both men and women to become the other gender they've been longing to become. However, this feature can be abused, as women may use it to become futanaris rather than change gender. Men seldom have a vagina installed, as they fear it is socially unacceptable amongst other men. Weaponry Ever since the origin of mankind, when the first human felt pain and constructed weaponry, us homo-sapiens began to develop a talent that not many other species could master; war. It was a gene passed down from the gods above, The Creator deeming it necessary, as it felt it would be an important skill to overthrow the gods of betrayal. Although those deities were condemned to the netherworld, it was predicted they would one day escape and plan to overthrow the one true God. Zaffre being the site of such an atrocious war, and the home to the Titan Dragon Soul, weaponry was felt important to the city, and so the militia was armed with weapons much stronger than that of the U.S. Army, much stronger than that of the Russians and Chinese, two of the most powerful militaries on planet Earth. These weapons are far beyond their time, and are therefore classified material to the public. Here are examples of the tools: Plasma Guns '''Plasma Pistol: '''Rather than the typical 10mm pistol with titanium ammo, the common handgun wielded by Zaffre's militia shoots blasts of plasma. It brings more power, range, and silence than the average metal pistol. :: '''Plasma Shotgun: '''A plasma shotgun is surely a lightweight weapon that packs a punch. As per usual, it delivers much less range than a pistol, but its scattershot goes in every direction in front of the muzzle. That makes it impossible to hit the shooter, but can be dangerous to allies, as it is nearly a one-shot kill. Laser Weapons '''Laser Pistol: '''Although more powerful than the plasma pistol, always penetrating the whole body like wet paper, the Laser Pistol is easily traceable. It makes a noise, for one, but the shot can go through objects, people, and structures if not shut off in time. Any bullet-proof gear worn is set to flames due to the chemicals in said laser, also increasing the risk. '''Laser Sniper: '''A laser sniper, of course, shows a laser for trajectory. However, the laser is shown when the trigger is held, making the trajectory display the ammo, and penetrating anything it sees. High-Powered Firearms '''Wave Generator: '''One of the few powerhouse weapons used is a Wave Generator, which creates a wave of pure, clear energy, one-shotting the enemy and blasting them back. However, the gun is incredibly noisy, and can usually be a one-hit wonder and a suicide mission. '''Bigman: '''A minature missile launcher, fully packed with heat-seeking missiles and movement predictors. The firearm is sure to never miss, and can only be countered with other ammunition or a quick trajectory change by the target (i.e. a super-speed target turning the missile at its shooter. Melee Weapons '''Thunder Knuckles: '''A heavy, metal glove worn in hand-to-hand combat that emits up to 10k volts of electricity, and can be scaled down to 44 volts. This allows the user to either stun or kill the victim, depending on the situation. Athletics Association In this particular universe, there are a variety of sports teams throughout the USA, each matched to that sport's particular league and conference. The four conferences include North, West, East, and South, each with 30 teams. Zaffre takes place in the Eastern Division, the teams including: Baseball Zaffre Blue, Cobalt City Dragons, Zaffre Crystals Basketball Zaffre City Zeniths, Zaffre Islanders, Zaffre Tigers, Cobalt Emperors Football Zaffre Rogues, Zaffre City Zoom, Zaffre Titans Hockey Zaffre Destroyers, Zaffre Wildcats, Zaffre Athletics, Zaffre Giants Soccer Cobalt City Strikers, Zaffre Sweepers Category:Blog posts